


Like a Chain

by GwenJ



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Sad, drammatic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 10:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6979033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GwenJ/pseuds/GwenJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"E Ian ha fatto l'unica cosa che poteva fare, per far smettere Mick di parlare."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Chain

**Author's Note:**

> Titolo: Like a chain  
> Note: In questa storia si fa riferimento all'alcool e al fatto che Ian non può berlo.  
> Se siete interessati al perchè e all'approfondire il Disturbo Bipolare, analizzando anche Ian: https://citysirensblog.wordpress.com/ (English & Italian) - Se volete scriverci i contatti sono nel blog in "contacts".

Ian e Mickey si sono picchiati un sacco di volte, non è mai stato un vero dramma e a volte è stato un bene.  
Ma stavolta... di certo, Mickey non si aspettava questo.  
Hanno iniziato a discutere, Ian stava cedendo, voleva bere; Mickey non ci stava.  
E Ian ha fatto l'unica cosa che poteva fare, per far smettere Mick di parlare. Fargli male emotivamente; passando dal corpo, in questo caso.

Il moro ha ancora la guancia rossa e dolorante e l'ombra delle dita di Ian impresse sulla pelle nivea.  
Fuma con mano tremante e gli occhi umidi. Ian è riuscito a piegarlo, Mickey si chiede quanto manchi perchè arrivi a spezzarlo.


End file.
